untitled
by babii-kitti
Summary: summary inside...


You see…When I hear songs it gives me the inspiration to make more one shot song fic stories…Well here you go…another one!

Don't own Xiaolin Showdown…. or Have you ever? By Brandy

Kimiko's POV

I groaned and rolled out from bed. Great…it was 2:48 am. I try to go back to sleep but it's no use…. It's been one of these nights lately…ever since he disappeared from the temple I long for him. I needed so badly. When I'm alone It makes me cry about it. I miss so much…what if he's never coming back, like the time he sided with Wuya? I felt so betrayed but he came back, which made me so happy I kissed him on the cheek. I also wanted to tell him something else too but the words just didn't came right….

"Hey Rai?"

"Hm?"

"Well…er…you see…there's something I wanted to tell you….. But….i don't know…. how to…say it…." I said with difficulty

"Spill then…"

"I think…I'm…….. In…….. Love with…………..someone ……." I said with some much pressure.

"Oh…." He was silent. Then he starts speaking again "Is that all you want to tell me?" This time his voice had anger as well…

"I guess so…sorry" He turned his head and didn't even speak nor look at me throughout the trip.

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

It had gotten even worse. A few days later I received an e-mail from Jack Spicer saying that…I don't even know he to even say it…he's in love with me! WHY? Out of all the people, Jack Spicer is in love with me! But I love Raimundo but now, he refuses to speak to me. I must have hurt him so much when I told him I loved someone else but he was the one I love and now I got bigger fish to fry.

And now I'm here all-alone. Since I can't sleep I'll go on a walk. I get up and quietly get dressed. But since it was a chilly night I wear a zippered up pink Jacket, White cargo pants and black and white runners. I did my hair in a ponytail with a blue twist tie and quietly went out.

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away   
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

Raimundo's POV

Where is that Dork spicer? It's been past a week and I still can't find him. In times when I look for him I was almost on the verge of giving up but the thought of Kimiko keeps my going. She's my strength, my spirit and part of me. No matter what, Kimiko's will always be my girl. First he Kidnaps her and replaces her with a robotic version, next he flirts with her during our quests for the shen-gong-wu which pisses me off, tries to kiss but luckily Kimi Slapped her but the horrible thing what Jack tried to do to her and declaring he loves her! I swear…this is the last straw! I'm coming for you Jack Spicer!

I stop at a lake. At the bottom I see something. I dove my hand in the water. It was some kind of necklace. A sleek silver chain with a pink heart stone on it shone in the moonlight. Cute. Kimiko would like it. Maybe I'll give this to her when I come back…Speaking of her…I miss her terribly. Nothing you can say or do would make me give her up. My goal is make sure I defeat Spicer and then he can leave us alone.

"Raimundo!"

I spun my head. Thinking it was Kimiko I rushed to the source of the voice but stopped and paused. Jack Spicer was standing there

"What do you want?" I ask him

"The shen-gong-wu of course. Like always!"

"What shen-gong-wu?" the only thing I had with me is the sword of the storm…what if?

"The necklace you're holding!" I looked at the necklace…this was a shen-gong-wu? A girl's necklace? No way would this be a shen-gong-wu!

"That necklace would be perfect for Kimiko…The heart of Cupid…Once he wears the necklace…it'll be over" I can't think what will happen if she wears it…

"Okay then"

"Fine. Let's go…I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. Winner take all on this one" he said.

"Name your game Jack." I gritted my teeth.

"First person to make the other person land in the lake loses. Your Sword of the storm for my Monkey Staff. Plus as an added bonus, Kimiko will go with the winner. " Jack explained

"Fine then"

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Kimiko's POV

As I was walking I hear sounds. I rush over to the lake…A Xiaolin Showdown was taking place and…. It was Raimundo! I felt like my heart was jumping up and down. I rush to where he is.

"RAIMUNDO!" I called to him. He saw me but almost fell in the lake.

'That was close…' I thought to myself.

"Oh look who we have here…it's my beloved Kimiko…" Jack said in this creepy voice, which I thought it sounded wrong and I closed my eyes in disgust.

"For the last Time Jack…. KIMIKO'S NOT YOUR GIRL!" He shouted. I blushed as soon as he said that out loud. Did he really mean it?

"She will be…when I win…" Jack screeched. He was jumping and down. A tail sprouted out of his butt. Great…He has the monkey staff to turn into a monkey…not the type of guy I would date.

"Give it up Spicer. Kimiko won't even go out with a guy who turns into a monkey" he taunted.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see when you deal this…." Jack jumped off the rock he was on and jumped stone to stone and landed on his head. Unable to see Raimundo struggled with the now monkey Jack.

"Watch out Rai!" I shouted. Seeing them on stone I guessed that the showdown was who can push the person into the lake. If Jack...er…monkey Jack keeps doing this to Raimundo, he'll fall in and lose the showdown.

Raimundo's POV

Stupid monkey…I never did like them…Stupid dork Spicer now into a stupid monkey thanks to the staff. If I don't so something soon, I'll lose the showdown and her… I can't bear it if I lose to a monkey…plus losing Kimiko…not are we fighting for the Shen Gong wu but for Kimiko's heart. What can I do when he wins this one? Kimiko and him might go out for a while, fall in love and…I can't even think about it. I quickly took out the sword, shouted it's name and a twister came. It flew the monkey off my head but he grabbed me and we both landed in the lake….

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do anything to look in their eyes   
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care

Kimiko's POV

I gasped as they tumbled into the lake. The showdown was over but it was a tie! What good will a tie do? I rushed to both where Raimundo and Jack were. They coughed up and water both they managed to get out safely.

"A tie huh? I guess we either leave it or keep fighting for it." Said Rai

"Not over yet...There's only way to settle this…" Jack grabbed my hands and forced me to face them.

"Now…who are you going to go with? Me or him?" He pointed at Raimundo like a digesting thing

"Kimiko…Please come with me…Jack's our enemy remember?" Raimundo reminded me.

"True…But, remember he betrayed you and I helped you?"

"He kidnapped you to replace you…No one could ever replace the real you"

I was confused. Both of them hated each other so much. They're rival for love…it was hard to choose either one of them…

"Oh well…if she can't make up her mind, there's only one thing left" Jack smirked. He took out this necklace and before Raimundo could stop him, it was already on

"NO!" Raimundo was on his knees when Jack jumped up and down like a monkey. I closed my eyes and it was like I can inside my heart…the image of Raimundo flashed inside…this thing must show the person who you really love inside. I snapped my eyes and I went over to Raimundo and hugged him

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do anything to look in their eyes   
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care

Raimundo's POV

I looked up. Kimi's hugging. Maybe she's hugging me for sympathy. I pushed her away and started to walk off. She caught up to me and hugged me tighter

"I know whom I really love…" she starts but I cut her off

"Yeah…. Just go to him already and you two can be happy…" I said with no emotion.

'But when he put this thing on my neck it was like I can se inside my heart and I see you…I love you" and before any thing else she kisses me. I was surprised by this but somehow I kiss her back

"WHAT!" He screeches.

We stop the kiss and face him who was red in anger

"Sorry Jack…I guess I win this showdown…" I smirked. He curses at me then leaves.

"Let's go back" Kimiko says softly

"Yeah…" I answered back. We walk back hand in hand.

"Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

She smiles at me then kissed me on the cheek.

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta do to get in your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep

Kimiko's POV

Everything's normal! Rai and me are going out, Omi is confused about love and Clay is…just plain Clay? Anyways it's another night…but I have a feeling about this that this night will be a normal night like the ones last time but let's not go in to it. I was sitting outside under a tree staring at the stars…I hold the necklace…

"Hey" Raimundo walks up to me and sits besides me

"I guess this shen-gong-wu is different like the others" I smiled

"What do you mean?" He asks me

"It's like we can see our hearts and see who's that special person" I explained

"Couldn't say it better than myself" He smirks.

I smiled and we're in pure bliss…

Have you ever?

B-K: DONE! REVIEW!


End file.
